A Perfect Sonnet
by emilysingsomethingsweet
Summary: Maybe an Eternity isnt so bad when you have someone to spend it with." AlicexJasper RosaliexEmmett BellaxEdward EsmexCarlise. AU. OOC.
1. Weak

AU. OOC. You have been warned. AlicexJasper BellaxEdward RosaliexEmmett EsmexCarlise_._

_ "My head feels weak and suddenly It's clear to see it's not them but me Who's lost my self-identity"-Waste of Paint _by Bright Eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own No Doubt, Bright Eyes, Mercades, or Twilight or any charcters in it.

_ 'Just one bite wont hurt' _I thought as I breathed in the intoxicating sent of Kade Jackton.  
"Adair Demetria Scarlett Lacey Reed Cullen, don't you dare! What would Carlise think!? Do you want to break Esme's heart!?" Alice's Stern yet sweet voice called out, only loud enough for my ears to hear. I stopped dead in me tracks. I turned around to face the petite, pixie-like Alice and the tall, god-like Edward.

_'Oh great, Im in for it now.'_ I thought to myself.

"Damn right!" Edward read my mind and answered my thought. I hated the fact that Edward could read minds. Nothing was safe, even in my head.

"What were you thinking!? In front of all these people!" Edward angrily asked.

"I-I...I'm stupid." I replied, knowing there was no good response.

"Oh, its okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. Your thirst just got the better of you. Don't worry, we all had the same problem." she hugged me.

"Yeah as newborns." I curtly replied.

"No. Jasper has the same problem and hes 166. And Edward almost massacred over 20 people just to drink Bella's blood. Trust me your not the only one." Alice reassured me.  
Edward scowled at Alice. He hated to be reminded of that. Alice's arms were still wrapped around me as Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walked up to us.

_'I sense shame.'_ Jasper thought.

"You're right Jasper." Edward replied to his thought.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Lacey just had a little mishap. Everything is okay, nothing to worry about. Lets go." Alice answered before Edward had the chance to even open his mouth. Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett murmured to each other all the way to the cars. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper climbed into the Shiny, silver Volvo as Emmett, Rosalie, and I got into the white Mustang. Rosalie turned around in her seat as Emmett started the car.

"What happened?"

I shamefully looked out the window. "I was weak."

"Aw, Don't be so hard on yourself, kid." Emmett looked at me from his rear view mirror.  
I looked away.

"Who?" Rosalie persuaded.

"Kade Jackton"  
She smiled. He was cute. And she knew it.

"NO BOYS ALLOWED!" Alice half-yelled, but to a vampires sensitive ears, it was yelling. She gently slammed the door on Jasper.

"You get kicked out?" Emmett asked Jasper with a smirk as he neared his obstacle in the hallway.

"Girl talk." Jasper replied.

"Oh. Wanna eavesdrop?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, its probably boring." Jasper replied as they walked the length of the hall and into the unused kitchen.

Alice sat next to me on the red couch in her and Jasper's room. Sitting on the other side of me was Rosalie and on the floor in front of me sat Bella. They all stared at me, intent on getting out the thoughts that plagued my mind.

"So..." Alice shattered the silence.

"So what?" I responded.

"Kade..."

"what about Kade"  
Alice sighed. "You almost bit him today! There must be something"  
I stared down in embarrassment. "Maybe"  
Rosalie laughed and Bella smiled.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well, hes cute, that's for sure. He's really nice too. Not to mention funny. And, get this, hes not scared of us! Well, of course kinda of Emmett, but who wouldnt be...Hes...I cant even describe it! My heart feels weird, which is strange because its dead. I dont get it but he makes me feels so...good. Odd but good." I carried on, listing reasons.  
They all smiled. I sighed a I squeezed a pillow that was encaged in my arms.

"This is almost like Edward and Bella!" Rosalie said.

Alice giggled. "Yeah"  
If Bella hadn't been a vampire, her cheeks would be burning, as would mine.

"Is that it?" I asked, hoping it would be a yes.

"Hmmm, I guess. Just don't bite him. When you get the urge, leave immediately. Just go sit in the car or something. Or just don't breathe." Alice instructed me. I nodded in response.

"Edward, what happened? They wont tell us!" Emmett pleaded for Edward to tell him of the days event.

"You heard her. She was weak. That's all." Edward replied.

"I need details"

"She almost bit Kade Jackton."

"What were they talking about in Alice's room?"

"What happened today."

"Details..."

"She really likes him. It seems more like love by the way she described it and thought about it. Now Bella is about to hold her down while Alice and Rosalie give her a makeover." Edward laughed. "You guys are wanted by Alice."

Jasper lightly knocked on the door to the room he shared with Alice. Alice quickly answered the door and dragged them in.

_'You too Edward!'_Alice sent out a telepathic reminder. She heard a sigh behind her as Edward entered the room.

"Okay, so were giving Lacey a make over and we need a guys opinion. Which haircut?" She asked as she held out magazines with tons of different hairstyles.

"I think this one." Emmett pointed to a picture of a black hair girl who looked much like Lacey, only not as sunning. Her hair was very long, much like Lacey, but the top was layered.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed.

"I like it." Edward agreed.

"Brookelle it is!" Alice called out as she picked up her scissors and danced over towards me.

"Can we leave now?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Everyone but Jasper." She replied. Emmett snickered as he and Edward left.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because she wont settle down!" Alice glared at me.

"Fine..." he reluctantly agreed. Alice smiled her brilliant smile and kissed him in the cheek before rushing to me. I felt immediately calmer. Damn Jasper. Alice began to cut and tease my hair as Bella painted my nails while Rosalie did my make and eyebrows and Jasper...stood there. I let out a soft, low growl, letting everyone know that even though Jasper was controlling my emotions and making me calmer, I still wasn't happy about this. My three sisters all glared at me while Jasper laughed.  
"Done!" Bella capped the nail polish.

"Done!" Rosalie capped the lipstick.

"Done!" Alice shook out my hair.

"Done!" Jasper laughed as he fled the room.

"Lets go see it!" Alice excitedly dragged me to the full length mirror on the side of her armour. I had to admit, it wasn't bad. "How do you like it?" She asked. I didn't answer, still trying to be mad about it.

"Do we have to get Edward in here?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I...actually...kinda...like it." I stubbornly replied.

They all smiled. "Lets go show everyone!" Bella said as she raced down the stairs.

"Everyone in the living room please!" She softly called out. Within seconds, the whole Cullen coven was seated in the living room, facing the staircase. Rosalie and Alice stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Presenting the new and improved Adair Demetria Scarlett Lacey Reed Cullen!" Rosalie announced as I walked down the stairs.

"Ta-da!" Alice sang. An array of "Wow"s filled the room. The corners of my mouth curled as I tried to hide a smile. I did look better. I walked into the room and all eyes were on me. Usually I hated it, but today it was nice. Once the excitement had settled, Carlise stood up.

"Esme and I are going out, so act your vampire age, not your human age!" Carlise happily warned as he and Esme slipped out the back door.

"So that means it beddy-by time for Baby Bella!" Emmett poked fun at the fact that Bella was only two. She scowled at him. Rosalie gracefully appeared by Emmett's side with a seductive look in her eyes and planted a kiss on his cold lips. She slowly made her way up the stair to her and Emmett's room, with Emmett in tow.

"Were going to the Meadow." Edward informed those who remained in the room as he pulled Bella out the door. Alice and Jasper still sat on the couch. They only looked into each other faces, yet the moment was so private, I felt I had to look away. Damn it, it sucked being the outcast.

"I'm going to the river." I announced as I delicately stomped out of the house. I ran, so it only took me a second to get there. I sat on a log and fiddled with the necklace Jasper had given me for my "birthday". I always found it funny how it seemed to calm me down. I don't know why I was this upset. Probably because Rosalie has Emmett, Alice has Jasper, Bella had Edward, and Esme had Carlise, and I had no one. Lovely. I sat there until I heard Carlise's Mercedes pull into the driveway. I quickly ran into my room and layed on my couch, listening to my favorite CD; _Rock Steady_ by No Doubt. I heard a light tap at the door. I paused the music.  
"Can I come in?" Esme's sweet voice sang.

"Sure." I answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm dead and I have no soul, but other than that, just peachy." Esme laughed the most musical laugh, almost like the tinkling of silver bells. "Alice told me what happened today"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Its okay. I bet you feels pretty lonely." She replied to my expression. I nodded.

"Well, just know that there is someone out there for you. Just look at Edward. After 124 years, he finally found someone."

"I guess."

Esme pushed a hair away from my forehead and smiled at me. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said, trying to sound cheerful. She got up and smiled at me once more before closing the door.

"Goodnight!" I heard Alice yell. A chorus of goodnights filled the house in reply. All except mine. It was never a "goodnight" for me. It was always lonely, especially when you cant sleep. Just as I layed my head back, Alice burst in my room, pulling Jasper with her. "Make her happy!" She sweetly demanded of Jasper. He frowned.

"Alice, my powers can only help a little bit. You go, I'll be back." he replied. Alice "humphed" as she silently stormed out of the room.

"Hey kid." Japer sat beside me.

"Hey Jazz." I replied, making room for him.

"Its okay, don't beat yourself up about it."

"Its not really that"  
He cocked his head, trying to think about what else could have caused my dismay.

"I guess I'm just a little lonely." I answered his unasked question.

"Oh. I know how you feel."

"You haven't felt that way in decades."

"I feel it now. I can feel you emotions, remember"  
I laughed.

"When I'm around you and Kade, I get this feeling that he really digs you." Jasper smiled and I back. He toussled my hair.

"Love ya, kid." He said, then kissed my cheek. "Decentnight."

I smiled. "I think tonight will be a goodnight."

"Good." He said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Okay, so there's my lovely POS! I hope you liked it. Reviews would be lovely. Tell me whether I should give up or not :


	2. Change of Heart

_"Besides, maybe this time is different I mean, I really think you like me."- First Day of my Life_ by Bright Eyes.

Im kinda sorta obsessed with Bright Eyes. Thats why there Lyrics and album names are everywhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bright Eyes (I wish I did. Conor Oberst is cute! haha), Aston Martin, Mustang, or Twilight or any characters in it.

* * *

After Jasper left, I did my homework at a human pace to waste time. It didn't help much because I had done all this before. After I had finished everything, I switched the CD to _"I'm wide awake, Its morning"_ by Bright Eyes and started picking out an outfit. By the time Carlise came to say goodbye, I had chosen a simple, white dress.  
"Good Choice, Lacey!" Alice yelled. I laughed as I walked out of my room to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I knocked on the door and entered when told.

"Rosalie, may I borrow you crest necklace, just for today?" I politely asked.

"Sure" She answered as she tossed it to me. "Your gorgoues babe"  
I smiled and thanked her. I went back to my room and reapplied make up and put my blue contacts in. Thank god I just fed. My eyes were bright blue today. I heard Emmett rev the engine, noting that he was ready to go.

"Bye, kids!" Esme yelled as we all ran out the door.

Finally it was the last class of the day. Today at lunch, Kade had been looking at me. I was excited for this class. I sat down in my usual seat in my Advanced English class, next to Kade. I smiled an smoothed down my hair as I saw him arrive. The class surrounded me, complimenting my new look and asking where I had gotten it done.

"Thanks and my sister Alice did it." I answered everyone. Kade sat down next to me as everyone started clearing out.  
"You look...amazing..." Kade was at a loss of words. I smiled.

"Thank you." I shyly replied. The teacher walked in at that moment and class started. We were watching a movie that day.

"Lacey." I thought I heard Kade's vioce whisper my name, but a human can speak that quietly. I glanced over, pretending to look out the window. He slid a note over to me. I looked at it, stunned. He had said my name. I quickly grabbed the note and opened it. It read:

**"If I ask you a question, Will you promise to answer it truthfully, no matter what the answer? (I'd never tell)"**

I reached over and took his pencil. I replied:

**"Sure."**

I pushed it back over. He read it an wrote back:

**"Are you a vampire?"**

I stared at the note, shocked. How did he know? I always wore contacts, wore dark eye make up to cover the dark circles, and even used a bronzer on my skin. He reached over and circled "Truthfully". What the hell am I supposed to say? He reached over and took the note and wrote something. He slid it over and it read:

**"I ask because you definitely smell like one. And your super pale and your very graceful and your amazing at everything. And your ridiculously beautiful. And the rest of your 'family' are all pale too. And they all have the same eyes and around the same time, you all have dark circles around your eyes. And I noticed that when the guys don't have dark circles, all you girls wear light make up."**

No human can be that observave. I looked at him. He lifted his upper lip, revealing his sharp white teeth. I silently gasp. I took the note and quickly wrote a reply:

**"Are you? Your kinda tan and you smell kinda human."**

I heard him laugh. He scribbled a reply:

**"Yes, I am. In my coven, we try to look and smell human. I guess were doing a good job."**

**"Haha, yes you are. How large is your coven?"**

**"2. Yours?"**

**"9."**

**"Your kidding. Oh and why are your covens eyes topaz and black?"**

**"No joke. And its because we hunt animals, not humans."**

**"Why? They cant taste as good."**

**"They dont but its better than drinking it and feeling terrible after."**

**"I guess."**

**"You should come hunting with me sometime."**

Wait, did I just ask Kade Jackton to come hunting with me?!

**"Yeah, that sounds cool. When are you going?"**

Oh my god, he said yes!

**"This weekend Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I are going. We leave Friday morning."**

Wait, today was Thursday!

**"Cool. I'll be there. At your house I mean."**

**"We leave at 6:00. I cant wait!"**

He smiled at me. No wonder his smile is so incredible. I quickly grabbed the note and stuffed it into my pocket, sensing that the teacher would turn the light on. Alice would also want to read this. I was off in my own little dream world, thinking about the note.

"Do your homework!" The teacher yelled over the sound of the release bell. Finally, the day was over. I stood in the small courtyard, waiting for my brothers and sisters. It was funny how even though they were vampires, they always took long. My thoughts were too clogged to notice anyone coming. All I heard was Emmett snarl as he flung me onto his back. He ran with incredible speed to the mustang and flung me into the seat as he laughed. I laughed back.

"I drive this time." I said as he tried to climb in the drivers seat.

"Really?" He replied in disbelief

"Yes. Its my car"

"The Aston Martin is yours"

"Edward gave me the Aston Martin but Carlise and Esme gave me this, remember"

"Shes right." Rosalie climbed into the passengers seat. Emmett sighed.

"Sit back here with me, Rose." He said as he climbed into the back seat.

"Nope." She playfully responded.

"I cant drive and now my wife wont even sit next to me. Great." He grumbled. Rosalie and I laughed.

I leaned out of my door and called for Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. They gracefully strolled into my room and sat in there usual spots; Alice, Rosalie, and I on the couch and Bella on the floor. I dropped the note on the floor. Bella grabbed it and read it aloud. They all stared wide-eyed.

"We have to tell everyone else." Alice finally broke the silence.

"You asked him out, Im so proud of you!" Rosalie squealed. I smiled.

"Call Everyone into the living room, Bella." Alice ordered. Bella stood up and called for everyone. Once the whole coven was seated, Alice announced the information.

"So theres another coven in Forks?" Emmett asked. Alice nodded.

"Hmmm" Carlise took in the information.

"Kade is going hunting with us." Rosalie added.

"I though he hunted humans." "He does, but Lacey said that we hunted animals and she asked if he wanted to go"

"He'll be here at 6." I added.

"Okay." I knew Carlise would be okay with it.

Reviews would be nice, Loves :


	3. Sunrise, Sunset

_"Sunrise, Sunset, Swiftly go the days."-Sunrise, Sunset_ by Bright Eyes (I know, again with the Bright Eyes quotes! I'll try to find a different one next time I update.)

I kinda hated writing this chapter because I had to kill like 7 animals (I'm a vegetarian by the way haha) and because my boyfriend broke up with me (it was a while ago but) I kinda hate relationships (at least when I'm in one). I know it makes no sense for me to be writing a love fanfic but I had a dream about it and had to write it so whatever. Okay, disregard my mindless babbling, as most of you probably skipped it anyway. On to the story! :

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Bright Eyes, Etta James, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Physco, Twilight or any characters/ song affiliated with them.

* * *

That night, as I packed, my mind raced with everything that could go wrong.  
"Lacey, chill, everything will be okay. Alice told me." Edward handed me a bag to put in the Jeep. I threw it in the back and sighed. "Why so down, little Lacey?" a soothing voice asked. I whipped around. There before me, in my own front yard, stood Kade. I smiled and stuttered as I said hi. He laughed. "Hello Kade!" Alice yelled as she danced over to us. "Hello." Kade greeted Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. They nodded. I smiled dreamily at the sound of his voice. Kade, Rosalie, and I climbed into the back of the jeep as Alice and Jasper climbed into the front, Jasper in the drivers seat. The whole 15 minute drive, Rosalie played with my hair and picked at my nails, perfecting my all ready perfect appearance. "Uhhhh, now were gonna set up then get some rabbits to hold us until tomorrow." Jasper announced. "Kay Jazz." I said as we unpacked and set up within 2 seconds. "There's 2 over there." Rosalie pointed to a bush. "Got it." I said as I dragged Kade over to the bush. "Its like hunting humans, but you have to chase more and its not as good"  
"Okay." Kade said. I ran off into the bushed with Kade in tow. I quickly snagged a rabbit, as did Kade. "Your pretty good." I complimented. "Thanks" he replied as he stood over the drained carcass. We walked back into our campsite. We always had to set up tents and gear we didn't even use, just to blend in. I hated it. When we returned, everyone had drank and was hanging around the fire. "I'm going to the rock." I said as I pulled Kade with me to the rock I always sat at and stargazed, thinking about my soul mate and when he would come. Now he was here, laying with me. It seemed almost by instinct, he put his arm around me. Though he was cold, he seemed warmed. In his arms, I felt as if nothing could ever hurt me. I moved closer. He took my hand. "Your skin is so soft. I mean for a vampire." he remarked. I laughed. As a human, I had always had baby soft skin.  
"So, do you have any power like your brothers and sisters?" He asked.  
"Hmmn. I have the ability to make people fall in love. I guess I'm kinda like cupid, but not a naked little baby with a bow and arrow." I replied. He laughed.  
"So that's why I'm falling in love with you." His tone became sweet.  
"I cant make people fall in love with me. Only make other fall in love with each other." I laughed. I closed my eyes to take in the moment. As I had my eyes closed, I felt a pair of cold yet warm lips pressed against mine. I melted into his embrace.  
'Oh my god, is this really happening?' I asked myself. I heard a faint squeal. I knew Alice had seen that he would kiss me. Kade pulled away and I opened my eyes and smiled.  
"Sorry, I shouldnt have done that. I should have asked first." He lowered his head. I laughed. Such a gentleman.  
"Its okay. If you would have waited any longer, I would have done it myself." I said as I pulled him closer and kiss him. This kiss lasted longer than the first. Neither of us were breathing. I giggled.  
"What?" He laughed himself.  
"Nothing, I just...like it." I said in a giggly voice. I wanted to smack myself. I am so stupid! Now hes going to think I'm some lame, giggly, brainless girl!  
"Your so cute." He laughed, then kissed my forehead. I buried my face into his side. He kissed the top of my head. Any minute I would wake from this all-to-realistic daydream. No guy like Kade could really be this amazing. He was everything I could ever ask for. I guess an eternity isn't so bad when you have someone with you. I smiled at the thought of Kade being with me forever. "I think your fantastic." I looked up at him. He laughed and kissed my temple.  
"Think your pretty fantastic yourself." He smiled. "What were you like when you were human"  
I sighed. I was the worse possible human.  
"I was a terrible person." I simply replied.  
"I want to know. Every detail and I'll tell you mine." He pushed on.  
I sighed "I never stayed in one place much. You could always count on me to split. I always kept secrets and people always told me there, but its not like it mattered. I was very loving, until I left. I always left. I broke so many hearts by my antics. I guess I fixed some too. Like I said, I'm cupid. I always played match maker. I drank and I stole. I was very lonely, even though I got so much attention. I was my own best friend." I sighed. "Then I got to know a vampire named Echo. He fell in love with me. We had a fling, then of course, I left. Before I could go, he bit me. It was the worst feeling ever. On my 3rd day, Carlise found me. He invited me to stay with him and Edward"  
"Have you ever left?" He asked.  
"No. I became a whole new person. What about you? What were you like"  
"Mischievous." He said with a devilish grin. "But a gentleman"  
"Hmm, you still are." I said with a smile. He ran his finger across my arm. Goosebumps arose at his touch. "Who bit you?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"I don't know." He replied staring out into the sky.  
"Hmmmmn." I replied.  
"So, how old are you?" He asked.  
"106. You"  
"108. Whats your favorite movie"  
"Breakfast at Tiffany's. You"  
"Physco. Favorite song"  
"At Last by Etta James. You"  
"Cleanse Song by Bright Eyes"  
"I love Bright Eyes!" I excited said.  
"How could you not?" He laughed. "Whats you favorite song"  
"First Day of my Life"  
"What was your favorite food"  
"Peanut Butter and Jelly" I laughed. Such a childish food. "You"  
"Ice Cream Sundae. I always had a sweet tooth." He chuckled.  
"Whats your favorite color"  
"Ummmm blue. You"  
"I have 4. Rasta colors"  
"Hmmn. Whats the worst thing that ever happened to you"  
I was silent. He looked down at me. I looked into his eyes with my dry, dark brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." "No, its okay"  
"You don't have to answer it." He ran his hand along my arm, over my shoulder, across my cheek, and into my hair. He twirled my straightened hair around his finger. I gently wiggled my hand into his.I softly slid my cheek along his, feeling his unusual warmth. I looked into the sky and saw the sun beginning to peak above the mountains. I closed my eyes and hoped it wouldn't be sunny. I opened them and looked at Kade. He was sparkling. I silently sighed. I hated the sun. Even more so since Bella had come along. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella, but ever since she showed up, I never went to the meadow with just Edward like we used to on sunny days. He always spent his time with Bella. I looked back at Kade. He wasn't sparkling anymore. I looked at the sun. It was covered by clouds. Somewhere near, I heard the roar of a grizzly bear.  
"I get it!" I yelled as I raced towards it. Jasper had already gotten it.  
"Too late!" He laughed.  
"Ugh!" I wanted that. I really just wanted to show off. My head snapped to the left at the sound of another grizzly.  
"I get it!" I repeated in an almost inaudible tone. I made sure Kade was watching before I lunged at the bear, quickly wounding it and draining it.  
"Your turn." I said as I gracefully danced over to Kade. "Theres a deer over there." I pointed to a pair of ears sticking out over the bushes. He quickly attacked and drained, slower than us, but still pretty fast.  
"You should get another." I recommended. Kade quickly tracked another and drained it.  
"Now, lets go swimming!" I exclaimed.  
"I don't have a bathing suit." I heard him say as I ran towards the river.  
"Neither do I!" I laughed as I stripped off my clothes and ran into the water.  
"Er..." He hesitated. "Don't be a baby!" I splashed him. "What happened to mischievous"  
His devilish grin returned as he quickly stripped and dove into the water. It was cold, even for us, but I didnt mind. I dove under and came up behind Kade. I wrapped my arms around him. I laughed as I saw his embarrassed expression as I swam to face him.  
"Oh shit, fishers!" I turned to the bank to see Kade pulling his shirt on and Alice standing there with dry clothes (mine had gotten wet from the splashing) and a blanket. Kade went ahead to the campsite as I got out of the water. I shook off and put the dry clothes on. Alice wrapped the blanket around me.  
"Wait till Rosalie sees you." She laughed. Rosalie gasped as I came into view. My hair was now in its natural messy curls (Rosalie straightens it everyday) and my eyeliner was smudged. I laughed as she ran over to fix my appearance. She wiped my makeup off and finger combed my hair.  
"Ugh, you know your hair gets like this in water!" She fussed. Alice, Jasper, and I laughed.  
"Its okay." Kade appeared by my side and stroked my cheek. "I think she looks beautiful." Alice, Rosalie, and I smiled. "I'm full." Jasper, being my big brother, interrupted the intimate moment. Kade pulled his hand away.  
"Yeah, me too." Alice laughed, knowing he would do that. Rosalie nodded in agreement. I frowned. We quickly put away and loaded are unused gear and took are places in the jeep. The whole ride back, Rosalie fussed over my hair and Kade held my hand. This trip seemed way to short.

* * *

The picture I used for Lacey with curly hair, topaz eyes, and smudged eyes was this: i305./albums/nn202/muffincakesXD/alice1.png

Okay, Im super excited because I'm going to Borders at 12:01 am to get Breaking Dawn and I'm going to be dressed like Alice and my 2 best friend dressed as Rosalie and Victoria and another girl as Bella. :


	4. Author's Note

Okay, as you know Breaking Dawn comes out...well, today. Oh course I will be busy reading it (Sorry, loves! I know you'll be busy reading too.) then I have band camp  
The way I write, I have little thoughts (they usaully come in dreams) and I write them, then write fillers. Heres my most recent:  
(Keep in mind Lacey has a history of leaving)  
"I suddenly felt complused to leave. I hadnt felt this way in 106 years. I shot up and grabbed my coat and keys and quickly ran to my mustang. I got in and started driving. I didnt know where. Any where. I soon decided to drive to Alaska to the Denali coven. I was safe there." 


	5. Love is the answer

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you."-Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg_

(Told you I'd get a non-Bright Eyes quote!)

Sorry its so short. I had this idea and I wanted to post it.

* * *

Kade and I stood with our backs against the jeep after everyone had gone inside. He pushed away from the jeep and kissed me. This is was an amazing kiss, unlike any other I'd had before. The whole world was gone. It was just Kade and I. No one else. I'm sure someone (AhemAlice) was watching, but in this world, there wasn't. I wanted it to last forever. I felt safe and secure, like even the Volterri couldn't touch me. He looked into my eyes, and I into his.

"You look cute with topaz eyes." I smiled.

He returned my smile with one of his breathe-taking smiles.

"Thanks. You do too." He laughed.

I buried my head in his chest. His pale, marble skin called for me.

_"La Tua Cantante"_as Edward says.

I pressed my lips to it. It was hard to believe he was a vampire by his sent. Kade pulled my head away and moved his lips to my neck. He gently kissed until he found the spot where I had been bitten.

He stopped there.

I unnecessarily panicked. Had he smelled Echo or something.

What was his reaction?

Though it seemed like hours, within 2 seconds, he had moved his lips to my throat.

I relaxed.

He breathed in my scent and pulled away.

"Thanks for letting me come." His voice was like a song to me.

A beautiful, romantic song.

His breathe was a sweet perfume, instantly intoxicating me.

My knees felt weak at his meer touch.

It must have showed because he laughed. I slightly lowered my head in embarrassment.

"Goodbye. I'll see you at school." He kissed my forehead.

Such a small, yet strong gesture.

I stood there and remembered his every touch.

The sent of his breath and his skin.

His beautiful voice.

His warmth.

His laugh.

It was all like a dream to me. If I could sleep, I would think it really was a dream.

Thank God I couldn't.

I knew it was real.

Realistically, beautifully, horrifyingly real.

_'Shit.'_ I thought.

I was in love.

* * *

Its 4:19 am and I have to babysit tonight and the Breaking Dawn premiere is tonight. Unfortunately, I'm not a vampire and I need to sleep.

Did anyone watch the Stephenie Meyer interview on Good Morning America? I love her and all, but it sucked. They answered one submitted question and it sucked. Mine was much better haha. I asked if Jacob was more or less in Breaking Dawn than in New Moon. I, for one, think that is better than some twelve-year-old's question. Plus, the series if for young adults (which is like 14+ not twelve! This is the reason we don't get descriptive pages of what Edward looks like naked! (Sorry, too much photobucket haha) Okay, seriously, I'm ending my rant. Its now 4:24. I'm tired!


	6. Story time!

Okay, I know you guys really want new chapters, but I have to tell you this story :  
So as you may know, I dressed at as Alice to go to Borders and I thought tons of people would have dressed up.  
No.  
It was only my friends and I.  
But it was fun. We had an Alice, Bella, Victoria, Rosalie, and a James (Not really, but its "Victoria"'s boyfriend and we called him James the whole night haha)  
And I got free Breaking Dawn stickers (My favorite is "My heart belongs to Edward" haha)

Okay ,so the real story is that when we were in line "Bella", being human and all, needed some water but no one wanted to go with her so I, being the lovely kind lady that I am (ahaha), went with her. In line we talked about how I should go up to the front of the store with a copy of the book and open it to a random page, prentnd to read, then start screaming "OH MY JASPER! EDWARD DIES!! NOOO!" Then shed some fake tears but as "Bella and I went to go get water, we settled for me going behind a book case and yelling "EDWARD DIES!". So I did. The whole store went quite. OMJ, that was the best moment of my Twilife.  
So, just wanted to tell you. I hope you found it a tiny bit intertaining.

Okay, so who else thinks Breaking Dawn is freaking crazy!? Im only on page 176 and its already...wow...I cant even describe it.

Oh, and another story! I had total de ju vu when I was reading the part "...had said that word since it was offically true, he seemed as if he would explode from satisfaction saying it now." (I cant really see a names when I first saw it) and "Welcome to the family,..." She smiled, a little rueful." and Im like "I've read this before." but then I thought it was impossible since it wasnt a quote of the day and nothing else (espically little stuff like this) would have made it out. I felt so Alicey lol :

I just noticed, I start a lot of sentances with "Okay"


	7. I'm leavin'

_"What is love? Love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you; even if the rest of the world does."-Unknown._

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Etta James, Later Days, Twilight, or any songs/ characters affiliated with them.

* * *

I walked into the house, trying to sort out my emotions.

"Come here." Edwards voice softly called out to me. I redirected my path over to the couch he was sitting on.

"Sit." His voice was calming. "Talk to me."

I sometimes found it easier to talk to Edward about things. Probably because I didnt have to say much. He just read my mind.

"I don't feel like talking. Sorry." I quietly replied.

"Than think it." He replied.

He was going to get it out of me, no matter what.

_'Love was always different for me.'_

"How so?"

_'For most, it was an amazing experience. It wasn't for me. It hurt. I mean, yeah, sometimes it felt good. I guess now it just hurts worse because of my problem. I'm afraid I might do it again'_

"I'll know"

_'But can you stop me?'  
_  
"I wont try"

_'Why?!'_ This made me angry. If Edward had cared, he would stop me.

"You'll come back"

_'How do you know'  
_  
"I am all-knowing"

I scoffed. _'Typical man'  
_  
He laughed.

_'Im not leaving. Ever again. I promise.'_

"Good." He smiled.

I got up and went to my room and put in _Blink-182 _by Blink-182. I layed down in my bed. It was funny how we all have bed but none of us sleep. Still, they were comfortable. I looked at the clock.  
1:30 am.  
Great, one day and six and a half hours. I dont know why I didnt want to see him. I mean, I loved him.

_'What is wrong with_ _me?'_I thought.

I suddenly felt compelled to leave.

I hadn't felt this way in 106 years.

I shot up and grabbed my coat and keys and quickly ran to my mustang. I got in and started driving.

I didn't know where.

Any where.

I soon decided to drive to Alaska to the Denali coven.

I was safe there.

I pulled over at the Alaska state line.

What was I doing?

I promised myself I'd never do this again. I promised Edward. I was leaving everyone I loved. Again. I began to cry. I made all the sounds and felt all the emotions, but no tears came out. I picked up my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" He answered.

I replied with my sobbing sounds. "Its Lacey."

"What happened?"

"You're right."

"huh?"

"I left."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes."

"I told you. All-knowing."

I laughed. "Bye."

"See you." He hung up.

I closed the phone and tossed it next to me. I quickly pulled a U-Turn and sped down the darkening highway. The whole way back, I thought about my situation. It wasn't so bad. Kade wouldn't do what _he_ did to me when I tried to leave. I hope.

I crept into the house for no reason. I lived in a house full of vampire. How sneaky could I be? Plus, its not like I'd wake anyone.

"Where the hell were you?!" Emmett's voice boomed. He crushed me into a bear hug. Usually, I loved Emmett's hugs, but this one was different. It had panic in it.

"I left." I replied.

"You and Edward are too much alike." He hugged me harder.

"Its okay, I'm fine"

"Thankfully"

"Em, I'm not as delicate as you think!"  
I hated how everyone thought I was so weak. Somehow, even Alice looked tougher than me.

"I know, its just...I worry. our my little sis. I love you."  
His hug became soft, like the Emmett hugs I like. I hugged back.

"You're back!" Bella cried. Emmett let go so Bella could hug me. I felt someone else wrap there arms around me. Rosalie.

"It scares me when you leave." She whispered. They both let go.

"Yes, you scared us." Carlisle said from behind me.  
I turned. Esme hugged me.

"Please dont do it again." Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind.

When Jasper let go, Alice did the same.

"I'm sorry." I put my head down. I felt really guilty.

"I wont do it again." I walked up the stairs.

Edward was leaning up against the wall next to his door.

"I'm glad to see you're back." He said as I walked by.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He knew what I meant. He was partically the reason I came back.

I opened my bedroom door and immediately became tense.

Someone was in my room.

They smelled so...sweet. I knew then it was Kade. I turned on a light to see him laying on my bed.

"Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?" He asked.

I grinned. I knew what he meant. He held up a remote and pressed a button. My stereo came to life, playing '_At Last'_ by Etta James. I smiled at him and joined him on the bed.

"Do they know your here?" I asked.

"I imagine they'd notice." He replied. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up to him. I kissed his throat. He returned it by kissing my forehead. There was a comfortable silence.

"I overheard." He finally spoke.

"Oh." I shamefully buried my face into his chest. I pulled away. I didn't deserve him. He pulled me closer.

"Its okay. You came back." He whispered in my ear. "Why do you leave?"

"I don't know. I guess it started with this one guy. He said he loved me but I didn't back. I said I did, but then felt terrible, so I left. It happened again a few times. Until I really did love the man. For some reason, I left. It was weird. I didn't do it for a reason. I did it because something inside me made me. In the middle of the night, I went to leave. I went to the Parlor to get my bag. I found him standing in front of the fire place, pretending to look at a small idol from some far off country." The night began to replay in my mind.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

How did he know.

I made sure I didn't step on the squeaky step on the stairs or hit anything.

"Why are you leaving?" He sharply asked.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

He through his glass at me. I dodged the glass, but only by a little bit. I shook with fright. This was just the beginning of it, I could feel it.

"After all the money I spent on you," He threw a picture at me, this time hitting me. It hurt.

"After all the time," He threw a figurine at me, again hitting me.

"After all the sacrifices!" He threw something else. Something metal. It hit my head and I blacked out for a few minutes. When I awoke, he as on top of me, with his pants down. I looked down. All my clothes were off or ripped open. He got up and pulled up his pants. I knew then I had been violated in the worst possible way.

That night, he left me.

I began to dry sob. Kade held me close, reassuring me that would never ever happen again. He kissed my forehead. At that moment. Everything was okay.

* * *

Ugh, sorry it sucked so much! I just felt bad that all Ive left you with is Authors notes.

The chapters name is a song by Later Days. There a local band (for me haha) and there awesome. The song is actually about leavng our crappy, old person ridden town and making themselves famous so Tom Cruise's mom and Judge Judy living her isnt the only thing were know for. You should check them out on itunes!

Okay, so now you know Laceys little secret! I have been editing a lemony part my friend wrote for me so that its Kade and Lacey. I dont know if I should post it or not. I know everyone loves a good lemon in a story haha. Reply and tell me please!


	8. Love vs Lust

_"Sex takes the least amount of time but causes the most trouble."-_Unknown.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Louis Armstrong, Twilight, or any songs/charaters affiliated with it.

* * *

Kade seemed deep in thought when I arrived. He didn't even sense me coming.

"Hey there, lover boy." I smiled.

"Oh!" He was startled and jumped up. I laughed as I swung my legs over his window frame. I examined the room. It was an emerald green color with black furniture. I quietly glided over the circular black rug to his bed and sat next to him.

"So how are you." I used a flirty voice to create small talk.

"Great now that your here." He replied, flirting back. I laughed. He brushed a peice of hair away then cupped his hand around my face. I gently turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand. He traced my lips with his finger. abruptly, he stopped, got up and walked over to his sound system and turned it on. It played _'What a wonderful life'_ by Louis Armstrong.

I remember when this song came out.

I smiled as he took my hand and pulled me up. We fell into a slow dancing position as he took the lead.

"Your incredably graceful, even for a vampire." He complimented.

"Thanks." He spun me then pulled me closer.

He leaned down and kissed me. A shiver ran through my spine and my knees became weak.

I was no longer the cocky, confident woman that had snuck in. I was a shy, self-consence girl.

At that moment, a wave of lust swept through the both of us. I felt human again; controlled by my hormones. He pushed me down onto his bed. We layed facing each other on our sides. I moved closer to him

"Kade?" his name lovingly rolled off my tongue.

"Yes?"He answered.

"I...love you." I had a hard time saying it. I really did, but after my experiences, it was hard.

"I love you too." He smiled. He rubbed his cold, marble-like skin against mine. He dug his hand along my leg as he gently kissed me. He slid the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip.

"Kade," I said in a half whisper.

"Im sorry, I went too far." He removed his stood up and turned to leave me.

"Wait!" I grabbed Kade's hand in a desperate attempt to stop him from leaving.

"I like it." I smiled.

He smiled. He knew where I was going with this.  
"Are you sure"

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He laughed. I kissed him softly on the back of his neck.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He needed me.

I could tell.

He spun around and kissed me passionately. I smiled and walked backwards, leading him back to my bed. I hastily tried to undo his shirt buttons, just in case he changed his mind. My hands were shaking out of nervousness. He put his hands over mine and helped me undo them. I felt so stupid. I had done this before, but this time it was different. After all the buttons were undone, he shrugged off his shirt. I ran my hands over his marble skin. He was so beautiful. He could've undone my shirt buttons in a matter of seconds, but instead slowly undid them one by one. I wanted him so bad and he was just teasing me. Finally he was finished. He bent down and kissed my collar bone. It tickled but I tried not to laugh. He lifted me out of my shirt and undid my bra. For the first time, I became self-conscious. I tried to hide my face.

"Don't," He whispered lovingly, "you're beautiful. Let me see your face."

Kade could say the sappiest things, and I loved him for it. I kissed him passionately and undid his belt buckle. He ran his hands up my legs and up my skirt. He teasingly snapped the elastic on my panties.

"Ow." I lied. He laughed.

I unzipped his pants as he slid off my panties. He then examined, they were purple with black trim. Classic yet sexy.

"Oh la la." He said.

I became embarrassed and grabbed them, then chucked them across the room. He chuckled and returned his attention to me. He gently pressed me all the way down on the bed. He pulled down his boxers.

"Lacey, are you sure, we don't have to."

"I-I want this," I said, a little less sure this time.

He nodded and then whispered, "This might hurt."

He slid the head of his erection into me. I gasped and grabbed the sheets, he wasn't kidding. He slowly pushed deeper, earning a painful hiss from me. The pain was agonizing, and what was worse was how slowly he was doing it. He pushed in even more and stopped. He began removing his penis, but stopped half way and pushed back in, I moaned quietly, this time out of pleasure. He pushed in all the way to his hilt this time and then withdrew again. He repeated this, gaining speed.

"Faster," I whispered.

He obeyed, quickening his pace.

"Faster," I whispered more, desperately this time.

He doubled his pace, being careful not to lose control. He didn't want to send me through a wall. I was sure I'd had died and gone to heaven It felt so good. I wanted to scream Kade's name, but I really didn't want to bring any attention, so I settled for whispering it.

I was reaching my peak. I could feel it, and I could tell he was too. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming. Kade knew he was reaching his limit, But he wanted to time it so he and I climaxed at the same time. He kissed my neck. He could feel me reaching his peak and he held on. I grabbed fistfuls of sheet as I orgasmed.

'This is it,' Kade thought.

He then climaxed and withdrew.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry its been so long! Band camp makes me so tired! My section leader is cute! And nice. And funny. He ran with me the first day. And we let me pick my spot on the field. and compliments me all the time. Just thought Id tell you. And too annoy A-Bell!


	9. Je t'iame

_"Someday you'll turn your radio on, I hope it takes you back to that place."-Tim Mcgraw by Taylor Swift._

Disclaimer:I do not own Taylor Swift, Twilight or any songs/characters affiliated with them.

* * *

I faked a smile to a Kade as I slid down the wall, but inside, I wanted to die.

I had done it again.

I wanted to be far away from here.

Anywhere but here.

Anywhere but Forks.

At that moment, I decided to go home.

Not to my coven home, but to my childhood home.

My families Chateau in Paris.

I slowly walked upped to the gate of the Chateau. I gazed into the window. No movement. No movement in any of the 30 front windows. I checked to see if anyone was looking before I hopped over the iron gate. The faint sound of my footsteps on the gravel brought back distant memories.

I faintly remembered the night I was transformed. I had snuck out again to meet him. I climbed through the hole in the wall behind the rose bushes. I walked over to the wall to see if it was still there. Much to my surprise, it was. I walked back up to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked up to my old bedroom and jumped onto the balcony. I walked up to the glass door and tapped on the bottom most glass pane. It moved a little. It was still as loose as the last day I used it. I gently pushed it out and caught it before it fell. I slid through the open spot into the large, stuffy room. It was just how I had left it. My previous outfit selection still laying on my bed; my mirror still out of place from checking my self, trying to look as perfect as he had. I walked to my door and tried to open it. It was locked. I grabbed one of the bobby pins laying on my dresser and picked the lock. Dust swirled as I opened the door. I took a delicate step out and examined the hallway. Everything was the same, except the rug was rumpled, as if someone we trying to run on it. I stepped over it and to the next door. I turned the knob. To my amazment, it opened. I tried another door. It also opened. It seemed every door opened, except mine. I surveyed the whole house to find nothing had changed. Everything had been the same since the night I had disappeared. There was food still in the kitchen.

For 106 years, my childhood home had stayed the same.

I went back into my room and pushed my huge bed aside, something I could never do as a human. I tapped my foot along the wood floor until I heard a hollow noise. I pried opened the board, revealing a treasure mound of things I had hidden. Among them were dried flowers and love notes. I picked a note up. I lingering aroma of past loves wafted to my nose. I skimmed the note:

"My dear Adair,  
So many times I have though of making you mine forever, but I just cant do that to you. I love you and I would never take your life from you. Ever. I'm sorry. I know you want this, but I cant bare to.  
Love,  
Echo"

If my eyes weren't eternally dry, I would have cried. I dropped the note and let it flutter back into the hiding spot.

"I see you have created a nice life for yourself. Even though I ruined it." A voice I faintly remember from my human memories filled the room.

I spun around.

There standing before me, was Echo.

I sucked in my breath and held it.

I did not want to breath in his scent.

"Ive been waiting for you to return"

I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to. But its okay now. We can be together. Forever. Just like you always wanted"

"I-I...cant." I managed to say that much.

"...Why"

"I have a life. A lover." I couldn't seem to speak in full sentences.

Melancholy flooded Echo eyes.

I remembered that look.

It was the same one in his eyes the night he left me burning.

He took a step away from me.

"Im glad to see your happy now. Best wishes. Goodbye." He quietly and slowly said before he leaped off of the balcony.  
In the distance, the wind carried his voice back to me.

"106 years"

Suddenly, Forks seemed a whole lot better than here.

"Oh hey Lacey. Where'd you go?" Edward asked as I walked into the house like I'd only been gone for 3 minutes.

"Paris."

"That's cool. Have fun?"

"Not really."

"Why"

I didn't want to say it. I thought it instead.

"Ohhhhh. Okay." Edward didn't even look up from his book.

Had my running away become normal?

I ran up to my room to find Kade sitting on my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked with sincerity.

"Yeah." I lied.

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt at home. He made me feel good on my worst day. He was perfect. He ran his finger through my hair and kissed me. The truth was, as much as I love him, I really didn't want to kiss him. I still felt disgusted with myself. I pulled away. He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I just..." I tried to explain my actions.

"Its okay." he replied.

"No, its not. Your perfect and being amazing to me and I'm being weird.. I'm sorry"

He laughed. "I get it. You need your space. Its okay"

I smiled. He smiled back and released me.

"Ill see you tomorrow." He said as he jumped out of my window.

Maybe I wouldn't have to go through another century of heartbreak.

**Kade's POV**  
Maybe she was too good to be true...

* * *

So Loves, band has been awesome. Cute guys, fun times. I actually have to go to practice now but Ill update soon!


	10. I need a fix cause Im going down

_"Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?"-Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift._

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Taylor Swift or Twilight or any characters/songs affiliated with them.

* * *

I layed down and thought about Kade. I wanted to think about something else, but my mind was clogged with visions of us together. I wanted everything I saw, but I couldn't help but think I had done him wrong. I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt happy. My mind was still clouded with the same thoughts, but I felt happy.

"Jasper, please stop. Id rather wallow in self pity then be wrongly happy." I muttered.

Jasper opened the door and came into my room. He sat on the bed next to me and gave me an 'Im sorry about your troubles' look. He pushed the hair away from my face. I pushed it back.

"I don't want anyone to see my ugly face." I pathetically whispered.

He laughed. "Your not ugly. Your beautiful in so many ways. Plus, your a vampire. Its like, impossible to be ugly"

The corners of my mouth twitched as I forced back a smile. He pushed my hair away again. I didn't resist this time.

"Why so glum, child?" He postitioned himself half laying down, chin rested in his palm.

"Kade is amazing and I'm a bitch." I groaned. I hated admitting it out loud. It was so much easier to tell Edward.

"Hmm. Details?" He questioned.

"I went to Paris and Echo was there"

"Echo?"

I forgot I hadn't told anyone about Echo but Edward.

"My last human love. He was the vampire that changed me." I explained in as little words as possible. I hated talking about it.

"Ahh, I see. And this is bad?"

"Very."

"What happened?" Damnit, why did Jasper have to be so damn nosey?

"He said we could finally be together forever, like I wanted." Sadness saturated my voice. Jasper's eyes sympathized with me. I hated breaking hearts and he knew it.

"Lace..." He didn't finish his sentence before I turned towards him in a fetal position.  
I started to dry sob. I pinched my cheeks, my human remedy for making my crying stop. I got up, almost zombie like. Jasper's confusion made its self apparent.

"I have to fix this." I mumermered. I ran out, ignoring everyone. Edward would tell them.

* * *

Sorry its so short. I just wanted to update and I liked how it ended. Schools been crazy. Band has been awesome!  
I'm trying to work on this and "Not all is as Clear as Water". Schoolwork kills.  
Peace out!


End file.
